Un septième de nous
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE] Mai 1998. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Georges et Fred doivent parler sérieusement.


_Un petit OS un peu triste, je l'avoue. L'un de mes premiers OS était sur Fred et Georges (L'histoire d'un Leg), et en voici un nouveau sur ce duo que j'affectionne particulièrement. Peut être parce qu'ils me rappellent un autre duo de jumeaux, peut être parce qu'ils me font rire. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas un OS humoristique, cette fois, mais plutôt triste et sérieux, qui porte sur l'amour que peuvent se porter deux frères._

 _J'avais envie d'écrire, et j'avoue que ça m'a arraché une ou deux l'arme d'écrire ça, j'espère que je saurais vous transmettre ces émotions. A côté de cela, je suis en train de plancher sur une nouvelle fiction longue, et **pour les personnes qui me suivent régulièrement et qui auraient un peu de temps, je suis à la recherche de quelques bêtas readers, si jamais ça vous intéresse, écrivez moi par MP** !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Du geste habile du vieil habitué qu'il était, Georges fit ricocher le galet plat sur la surface lisse et indifférente du lac. C'était une chaude journée de mai, de celles qui incitent à la sieste paresseuse et aux badinages entre amis. Georges avait retiré ses chaussures, et plissait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il lançait une pierre plate, car les rayons du soleil faisaient étinceler mille et une étoiles sur l'eau endormie.

—Six, s'exclama Fred en comptant les rebonds du galet. Peut mieux faire.

—C'est un coup d'essai.

—Ce qui fait donc… neuf coups d'essai.

Georges ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ramassa un autre galet et le jeta à nouveau devant lui. C'était un geste presque libérateur, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. A côté de lui, Fred semblait pensif. Il regardait le lac sans vraiment le voir, et ne cillait presque pas.

—A quoi tu penses ? demanda Georges.

—Je pensais à tout ce que j'ai à faire.

—Comme quoi ?

C'était la fin de l'année, et comme toujours, il y avait des tas de choses à faire. Mais comme toujours, ils remettaient à plus tard. Depuis qu'ils étaient nés, ils remettaient à plus tard. Ils étaient nés avec une semaine de retard, ils rendaient systématiquement leurs devoirs plusieurs jours après la date limite, et ils souhaitaient l'anniversaire à leurs frères et sœur parfois deux mois après. C'était comme ça qu'on les aimait, les jumeaux Weasley. Dans toute leur générosité et leur grandeur d'âme, mais surtout pour leurs taquineries et les rires qu'ils faisaient retentir dans chaque pièce où ils mettaient les pieds.

—Comme te montrer comment faire des ricochés acceptables.

Georges renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Il avait toujours été le meilleur à ce jeu là, et Fred ne risquait pas de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la question. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire quand il croisa le regard de son jumeau. L'autre morceau de son âme. La vie n'était-elle pas bien faite ? Quand tant d'autres passaient une vie entière à chercher l'âme sœur, les jumeaux, chanceux, naissaient dans le même ventre que leur moitié. Car c'était ce qu'était Fred, sa moitié, l'équilibre juste, la complétude de tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

—Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre.

—C'est parce que je t'ai déjà tout appris.

L'air malicieux de Fred acheva de faire sourire Georges. Fred avait toujours été le jumeau dominant. Non pas que Georges eut été soumis, mais son tempérament plus doux et plus tempéré, avait fait de lui le suiveur, plutôt que le meneur. Il était cependant l'ancre de Fred, celui qui l'empêcher de s'éloigner un peu trop et de se perdre dans les méandres des plaisanteries parfois douteuses. Inversement, Fred faisait sortir Georges de sa bulle et le confrontait au monde extérieur. Ils se complétaient.

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux frères. Georges avait arrêté de lancer des galets, et avait rejoint Fred au bord de la rive. Il s'assit à côté de son frère et trempa à son tour ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Fred ne disait rien, il regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'invisible pour Georges.

—Je pourrais rester, tu sais ? finit-il par dire.

—Je ne sais pas. Personne ne nous a jamais dit comment ça marchait.

—J'imagine que c'est une question de volonté, répliqua Fred.

—Mais est-ce que c'est… bien ?

Fred haussa les épaules à son tour. Il l'ignorait. Pouvait-on dire que c'était mal ? Il voulait juste rester avec les siens. Il voulait voir son frère Bill devenir père, sa sœur Ginny se marier et … Il voulait voir Georges heureux. Parce qu'il savait qu'en partant, il emporterait un bout de Georges avec lui. Et il ne voulait pas.

—Les autres, ils n'ont pas l'air heureux. Nick, le Baron, la Dame Grise.

—Peut-être qu'ils ne l'étaient pas quand ils étaient encore vivants.

—Comment le savoir ? demanda Georges.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux flamboyants et tourna lentement la tête en direction de son frère. D'abord, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il parvenait encore à le voir ? Les yeux encore pétillant de malice, les pommettes roses, les cheveux brillants ?

—Dumbledore dit que c'est normal, dit Fred comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son frère.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

—Il dit que la magie qui unit les jumeaux est plus forte que tout. Et que tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas, je resterai.

—Je ne l'accepterai jamais.

—Tu sais bien que si.

Georges n'en était pas aussi sûr. Le souvenir du corps sans vie de Fred, allongé dans la Grande Salle était encore cuisant, pourtant, il ne parvenait à croire que son frère ne ferait plus partie de sa vie autrement que dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Egoïstement, Georges aurait préféré être à sa place. Car c'était plus facile pour ceux qui partent que pour ceux qui restent. Ca l'avait toujours été.

—Promets le moi, Georges.

—Quoi ?

—Que tu iras bien.

—Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir.

—Mais les autres, si, répliqua Fred.

Les autres. Georges les avait oubliés. Ses quatre frères et sa petite sœur. Ses parents. Ses amis. Mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Bien sûr, le processus de deuil ferait aussi partie de leur quotidien, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait à enterrer un morceau de leur âme. On n'enterre pas un frère qu'on on enterre un jumeau, Georges en était persuadé.

—Tu as toute la vie, Georges. Vis-la pour moi.

—Ce n'est pas vivre, Fred. C'est de la survie, tout au plus.

—Pense aux bons moments, passés et à venir.

Fred faisait preuve d'une sagesse infinie. C'était d'habitude le rôle de Georges, que de se montrer plus sage, mais ce jour là, Fred avait comprit que Georges était trop perdu pour conserver sa place de Juste.

—Quels moments ? grogna Georges en sentant une larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

—La fois où on a quitté Poudlard sur des balais, c'était plutôt sympa. Rappelle toi la tête d'Ombrage ! Et puis l'ouverture de notre boutique sur le chemin de Travers. Nos virées nocturnes dans les passages secrets de l'école. Tu as déjà oublié ?

—Jamais. Mais tout ça, c'est du passé.

—Il y en aura d'autres à venir. Bientôt, Fleur et Bill nous feront un petit neveu. Ou une petite nièce, si t'as de la chance. Harry ne tardera pas à passer la bague au doigt de notre sœur, et je te parle même pas de Ron… J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait enfin embrassé notre Hermione. Et toi, Georges ? Tu me feras bien un neveu, non ? Une flopée de neveux et nièces.

—Arrête…

—Et tu…

—Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, hurla Georges en se redressant.

Sa voix résonna en écho sur la surface plane du lac. Fred n'ajouta rien, et regarda Georges dont la mâchoire serrée trahissait la colère, l'incompréhension et la douleur.

—Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne seras pas là, Fred, alors arrête de faire comme si.

—Je vivrai tout ça à travers toi.

—Non, Fred, tu ne vivras rien du tout, parce que tu es… tu es…

—Dis-le.

Georges détourna le regard pour mieux se focaliser sur la forêt interdite, face à eux. Fou de rage, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et de petites larmes pailletées glissèrent le long de sa joue pâle. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

—Tu es mort, finit-il par murmurer.

Le silence fut bien le seul à lui répondre. Il garda les yeux fermés de longues secondes. Il savait que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, Fred aurait disparu. Cette ultime conversation était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et il avait fini par admettre la mort de son frère. Pourtant, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'espoir, fort et puissant, s'élever en lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, cependant, ce fut pour voir que la main posée sur son épaule était celle de Bill. Derrière lui, Charlie, Percy, Ron et Ginny le regardaient.

—C'est l'heure, Georgie, murmura Bill en retirant doucement sa main.

Georges les regarda un à un, avant de passer un bras sur ses yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes que lui avait arraché Fred.

—Je veux pas…

—Nous non plus, affirma Ginny en s'approchant.

Elle vint s'agenouiller près de son frère et posa une main sur sa joue glabre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement. Leurs yeux, parfaitement identiques, se fixèrent de longues secondes, puis, soudain, se mirent à pleurer en même temps.

—Mais il le faut. Il faut avancer. Ca ne signifie pas qu'il faut l'oublier, au contraire, mais…

La voix de Ginny se brisa. Et les cinq frères sentirent leur cœur se briser plus encore. Leur petite Ginny, habituellement si forte, si courageuse…. Elle était leur pilier depuis sa naissance, et voilà qu'elle s'écroulait à son tour. La vie était injuste. Ginny, malgré ses pleurs, continuait de sourire doucement. Sa main tremblait légèrement contre la joue de Georges, et ce dernier du la sentir défaillir, car bientôt, il passa ses bras autour de sa sœur et la serra contre son cœur.

Enfouie dans les bras de son frère, Ginny tendit la main vers ses autres frères qui s'approchèrent à leur tour, et bientôt, tous se réunirent autour de Georges et l'encerclèrent de tout leur amour et de toute la fraternité dont ils étaient capables. Bill et Charly, les plus âgés, avaient posé une main solide sur l'épaule de Georges. Percy, plus mal à l'aise, resta d'abord en recul, avant que Georges ne vienne s'emparer de la main de son frère. Enfin, Ron, qui pleurait en silence depuis le début, vint poser sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de Ginny.

La fratrie Weasley s'étaient vus amputer d'un septième de leur âme. Plus jamais on ne parlerait des sept Weasley, ces enfants aux cheveux roux qui avaient tous fait preuve d'un courage sans nom. On ne parlerait que des six survivants, et de ce pauvre Fred qui s'en était allé. Mais dans leur cœur, il subsisterait toujours un sourire, un clin d'œil que Fred leur avait fait un jour. Car le manque de leur frère constituerait une force pour eux, plus que jamais, ils sauraient le prix de l'amour qui peut unir les enfants d'une même fratrie.

Quand le cercueil se referma au dessus du corps inanimé de Fred, ses six frères et sœurs faisaient rempart autour de lui. Alors, naturellement, comme si cela avait toujours été entendu, ils se prirent la main sous le regard touché de la foule alentour. Chacun d'entre eux savait, désormais, qu'il n'était pas seul.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si cela a suscité de l'émotion chez vous, de la tristesse, de la colère ou bien vous a laissé totalement indifférent ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et peut être nous reverrons-nous bientôt au détour d'une fiction. En attendant, portez-vous bien !_


End file.
